Everlasting Magical Love
by EmeraldEyes4
Summary: Syaoran has finally found who he was destined to be with....then loses her. Now at the age of 15 he goes into an engaging journey and finds out more than he had expected.. *Don't wanna spoil it*It's my 1st fanfic and PLEASE send me more reviews!!! S+S ^v^
1. Love At First Sight

Sorry if it isn't good. This is my first fictional story. Anyway I hope u like it.

******************************************************************

Chapter 1 "Love At First Sight"

Standing out in a large field full of sand beneath him, a boy who looks around 7 years old with glittering amber eyes and chestnut hair where the sun shone down on his young face. While he sketched a drawing on the field of sand which looked like the Circle of Clow, a girl about the boy's age appeared gave a greeting.

"Hi" said the girl in an eager voice.

As the boy turned around he caught sight of a girl. The first words that came to his mind was "Is this a dream?"

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. The way her emerald eyes were sparkling like diamonds and how silky her auburn hair was.

The girl saw how the boy gave a hallucinating look and gave a little giggle.

"Hey that's very impressive" said the girl as she pointed to the circle the boy had sketched.

The young boy was so nervous he could barely say anything. All he ever did was gaze into the girl's eyes. But only two words came out of his mouth 

...Th th th thankk you.. as the little boy blushed furiously red.

He began to get the courage to talk to the girl.

I've always loved magic and have dreamed of becoming a magician so I would follow in my ancestor footsteps.

As soon as the sun has set, the girl started to look around to see if there was any danger.

I'm sorry, I have to go right now. .. said the girl. 

I promise I'll return tomorrow.

******************************************************************

I know that sucked. But again it is my first story and u can guess who is in the story so far. I promise it'll get a lot more better. Please send me at least some reviews


	2. Heartbreak

I know the first chapter sucked like hell and ur probably wondering y it was too short. I'll try to at least make this chapter a little longer. Anyway I hope u enjoy.

************************************************************************Chapter 2 " Heartbreak "

"Hey" said the girl in a quiet tone

"What's wrong?" asked the little boy

N N Nnn Nothing's wrong..... said the girl.

She gave a relieved sigh and pulled something strange out of her pocket. It was a shiny emerald green amulet. 

As the little girl giggled she gave the amulet to the boy as he blushed in such a furious of crimson red.

What is t tt this for? said the little boy.

(giggle) This is a present from me to you for being my friend.... said the girl.

Never has the little girl have felt like she had made a friend ever in her life. The little boy felt so appreciated for hearing that he had a friend and also felt a special feeling about this girl. As though he never felt like this about any girl he had ever met in his life. The feeling was so strong he couldn't even try to hide his face blushing furiously when he was around her.

Oh I'm s s sso sorry.. Since we're friends maybe I should introduce myself..

My name is Syaoran Li.. said the little boy

What's your name? as the boy asked eager to know what the lovely young girl was.

Ummmm.. How should I say this? 

My name is Sa............ .But then a group of guards had came out of nowhere and began to walk toward the girl.

You're coming with us!!! said one of the guards.

The girl was frightened to death with having the fear of what the guard would do to her. Just out of thin air, the young boy Syaoran started to stand in front of the frightening girl in a stance of trying to defend her.

I wont let take her!!!!!!!!!! said Syaoran in a tone where he swore he would give up his life to defend her.

Out of my way boy!! said one of the guards . 

As soon as Syaoran tried run toward one of the guards to fight him off, the guard had caught him and threw into a pile of mud. As soon as the guard had finished taking care of Syaoran, their next step was grabbing the little girl and went on with their job.

Nooooooooooooo!!! 

Lettttt me goooooo!!!!!!!! said the little girl, as she yelled in such sadness.

Syaoran couldn't do much with his leg injured but just watch the girl he thinks he loves helplessly carried away more further than her until he could no longer see her.

************************************************************************

What did u think of that? I know it might a little better or it's either worse. Just tell me what u think of this chapter. Reviews probably get me going. 


	3. Determination

Sorry about the repeat on chapter 1. I kinda didn't know what to do while uploading chapters so I uploaded it twice by accident. But I made some changes and chapter 2 and 3 is posted it up. I hoped u liked my first two chapters. If u thought that the story was over. Think Again! 

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 3 " Determination "

8 years have passed since the disapearance of the little girl Syaoran had last seen. Syaoran was now from being a young 7 year old to a handsome 15 year old. He was now a teenager full of rebellion and determination to find his true love. For years he has trained to fight and improve his magical abilities and spent endless days scouring the medival village for her, and still nothing. Part of him wanted to give up but he never would. 

Syaoran: What have those guards done to you? in a tone with pure sadness..

Meilin: Hey!!!!!!! What are you doing sitting there at a time like this?!

Syaoran: What do you want?

Meilin: Don't get testy! Now come on, we have to get ready for the parade! The king and queen are coming into our village and they're gonna ride in the parade along with the prince and the princess.

Syaoran: I don't have time to go to some stupid parade( as he said to himself ). I have to go look for her.

Who knows what those guards have done to her. If they hurt her, I swear that they will never 

see the light of the next day in their pathetic lives ( saying it full of compassion and anger ).

Giving a grin that's not hard for Meilin to miss.

Meilin: Syaoran, What's wrong? she looked at him with concern

Syaoran: N nn nothing's wrong.

Meilin: ok....... 

She left the room. Wondering what was going on with him. All she could think of while she was walking to her room was Syaoran.

Meilin: I never seen him act so weird. He started acting weird 8 years ago. 

~~~Back to Syaoran~~~~

He was all ready for the parade. Before he gotten ready to leave his room, he looked out the window with the green emerald amulet the girl had given him on the day he first met her. He held the amulet close to him and his heart vowing a promise he would never forget in his life. 

Syaoran: Whoever you are and wherever you are, I promise that I will find you.

*************************************************************************************

I know this chapter was a little too dramatic. Tried to extend my story a little longer. It'll be a long time until I could write again. I'm so busy with school, I would actually want to burst my head. Keep on sending me reviews, I really appreciate it to know that my story doesn't suck so far. (^-^)!!!!!


	4. Getting Ready To Go

Sorry to keep you waiting so long. Chapter 4 is finally posted up. You're probably wondering what would happen next. I could type down a preview of what the next chapters would be about but I don't want to be a spoil sport. It'll get more romantic soon with S+S and probably some E+T. Enjoy the next chapter

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 4 " Getting Ready to Go "

Meilin: Come on Syaoran!!!! Hurry up!!!!!

Syaoran: Ugghhhh!!! ( having to hear Meilin rushing him just drives him crazy, not to mention having her stuck to him by his side all the time.)

Meilin and Syaoran grew up together and knew each other for a long time. Over the years Meilin grew fond of Syaoran and started to develop a major crush on him. Even though Meilin felt so strong about Syaoran, he didn't feel the same way. As Syaoran started to come down to the lobby where he saw his four older sisters and his mother Yelan Li, he started to have a strange feeling of wondering where Meilin was, he looked around the room hoping to find her, then all of the sudden he found himself slammed onto the floor by Meilin sprinting to hug him.

Meilin: Syaoran!!!! Come on let's go to the parade together!! We can go as a couple. We would look so cute together nobody can be compared to us as Meilin cheeks became a little lightish red.

Syaoran tried to pick himself up with Meilin wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He struggled to have Meilin take her arms off of him giving himself some air.

Yelan Li: Come on everyone, let's get ready to meet the king and queen.

Sister 3: I hope I really get to meet a cute guy at the parade.

Sister 2: Same here. 

Sister 4: Geez, you guys are really desperate for love these days.

Meilin: (giggled) Now now. Remember, we're going as a couple. Come on let's show the people at the parade how cute we are. 

Syaoran: Aghhhhh! Why do I have to put up with this? 

During the whole way Meilin kept close to Syaoran everywhere he went. His four older sisters were so excited about the whole thing that they couldn't help but blabbering on and on about the whole ceremony.

On top on a tower, a woman appeared who looked like she was wearing a royal outfit having the kingdom's symbol engraved on her robe.

Meilin: Hey look! She must be the announcer for the parade.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen!!! I thank you for coming to see the parade! As you should know, the king and queen rarely come into the village to meet all of you noble villagers. This year the king and queen would like to give you an outstanding parade of performers, outstanding things that will pass by and the opportunity to meet your king queen. And now let the parade begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Villagers: Hooray!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( audience cheering )!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

*************************************************************************************

I know this chapter was so pointless since all of you know about Meilin's craziness for Syaoran. I had to at least make an appearance for her in the story and make this chapter seem a little longer. Thanks for all the reviews and keep on letting them come. 


	5. The Parade

Chapter 5 " The Parade "

Announcer: Everybody!! Let the Parade BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Audience: (_ cheering _)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meilin: Isn't it great that we're both finally here together Syaoran?

Syaoran: ( growling ) his answer came out with pure coldness. " uh......... yeah"

What is the matter with you today? ( he felt the pressure of his arm being tighter and tighter

every second )

Meilin: I'm sorry Syaoran. I'm just so excited abut everything today. 

Seeing the announcer leaving her place right after she was finished coming from the left of the whole village arrived a line of impressive display and performers riding their way in to the open road. Each display after another becomes more impressive than the one they saw before. Many villagers threw streamers and flowers to show their way of excitement for the celebration. 

Being impatient with waiting and just standing while Syaoran thinks of the same girl he can't get out of his head, he decided to take action and find her.

Syaoran: (_ to himself _) I can't just stand here and watch some dumb parade. I have to go find her. Every 

minute passing by, she's being tortured by those bastards. Out of all the time in the world, the 

king and queen does this to me at a time like this?!

Meilin: Hey! Syaoran, where do you think you're going?!

Syaoran: That's none of your concern.

Meilin: Don't talk to me like that! Now stop! Let's just enjoy the rest of the parade and have fun.

Wait!!!!!!! Syaoran!!!!!!

Getting ready to run off to find the girl, his mother had leaped in front of him just in time to stop him from taking another step.

Yelan Li: Where do you think you're going young man?

Syaoran: Mother, you don't understand.

Yelan Li: Oh I think I understand. You think that with all the training that you've done, you get to decide 

when you want to go run off and have fun. Well not on my time. Now go back to where you 

were standing and watch the whole parade and pay your respects to the king and queen!!

Growling filled with resentment and anger than ever before, Syaoran took the amulet out again having a memory of the girl who gave to him. These words echoed in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

{ Back at the time when she gave him the amulet }

Giving him the amulet, these words came out of her sweet gentle voice.

The girl: This is for you. A symbol knowing that we will always be friends forever.

~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gripping on to the emerald amulet with all his love for her, he just couldn't get her off of his mind. Images of her kept on flashing in his head. Hearing her gentle voice and seeing how graceful and gentle she was, all he wanted that moment was to see her one more time. Later out of nowhere, the king and queen had arrived and started to pass by the whole village giving them greetings and waving to show their loyalty to the people. The queen had green eyes and long curly gray hair and the king sat right beside her having brown hair with honey yellow eyes. Everyone was amazed to see their king and queen even Syaoran anxious to know who the prince and princess are. Both the king and queen were dressed in clothing that was made of pure valuable velvet anyone would kill for and had real pure gold sewed nearly all around their clothes ending near their sleeves and capes. 

Another carriage also arrived. It was colored in blue having golden edges at the end. Inside it looked like a 21 year old guy dressed in royal blue clothes having sword by his side. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Waving to the crowd of villagers, girls about the princes age began to yell and scream like they were about to die.

Sister # 4: Wow, what cutie!

Sister # 1: What do you think his name is girls?

Sister # 3: I think his name is Prince Toya.

Sister # 2: Who cares about his name? I wonder if he wants to go out with me.

All of them gave relieved sigh blushing in unison in pinkish-red. 

After the princes carriage had left the everyone's sight, the princesses carriage began to come into the scene of everyone. This carriage also had a royal design engraved on it. It was colored in pink with white edges. As soon as the princess had flipped up the curtain so everyone would get a glimpse of her, she began to wave filled with joy and happiness seeing the people that was part of the humble village. She had lovely green emerald eyes and lovely auburn hair. As soon as Syaoran caught a glimpse of the princess he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Standing there not moving a muscle, he stood there like he was shocked by lightning being surprised at anything in his whole life.

Syaoran: It's her........................

*************************************************************************************

I'm not a really gifted writer like everyone else. I tried to put some suspense into the story. Did u enjoy the chapter? If u did send me some reviews. So far I only got a little bit than I expected. I'll keep on writing more if I have time to complete this story. Hope u liked it.


	6. I've Finally Found You

Sorry if it took so long to wait for this next chapter. I hoped you liked the last one. I'm not gonna say if you either like this next one or not but from the last one Syaoran had finally found the girl he was looking for. Anywayz!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6 "I've Finally Found You''

Still shocked from looking, he can hardly believe what he saw. His vision of the princess was a true pure vision a great beauty. She was more beautiful than the day he had met her. Her face was filled with heartwarming kindness given to anyone in need of help. Syaoran still hasn't moved still. He could remember her as a young innocent seven year old, but now she was lovely teenager, 15 years old with a fabulous figure. His eyes still set on the lovely princess, he had just come to realize that he doesn't even know her name.

Meilin: Syaoran. What's wrong? Are you okay? Say something!!!!!!

Syaoran: Uh......... what? What? Oh sorry Meilin.

Meilin: What is the matter with you today? First you start acting weird and then you start acting like

you're dead or something. 

Syaoran: Meilin.......?

Meilin: Yes.........(_in an excited tone)_

Syaoran: Do you know what the name of the king and queen and their children are?

Being disappointed in thinking that Syaoran would ask her about something romantic, she just went ahead and answered his question.

Meilin: I think their names are King Fujitaka, Queen Nadeshiko, Prince Toya and Princess Sakura.

Syaoran: (_in his mind_) Sakura..... such a lovely name for someone so beautiful herself.

The moment he found her and saw her with his amber eyes, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and let his lips touch hers. But who was he kidding. She was a princess and what would she want to do with a regular villager like him. But some other part of him told him that he was descended from the legendary sorcerer Clow Reed, living the famous Clow Dynasty and spended his entire life to attempt to find her. He knows that he wasn't a prince but he didn't waste his time giving up for nothing.

Meilin: The festival is over................

Syaoran: huh.........? 

He watched the princesses carriage slowly fade from his sight the same way he watched her fade away 8 years ago. Syaoran had the urge to trail that carriage and go after the girl he dreams about. Knowing that Meilin and his mother would stop him, he decided to go back to the dynasty and come up with a plan to meet with the princess. 

Meilin: Come on Syaoran. Lets go home. (_giving a mega smile towards his wondering face_)

On the walk home to the Clow Dynasty, Syaoran still couldn't the Princess out of his mind. The same image of her waving to the audience in the parade keeps on replaying in his mind over again. He had that emerald green amulet in his hand again starring hard at it for nearly the whole way home, he nearly tripped over if Meilin hadn't helped from falling over. 

*************************Back at the Clow Dynasty*****************************

Settling in his room for a while after the parade, Syaoran still hasn't come up with a plan to see the Princess. It seemed almost impossible with all the guards around. The sky began to grow dark and the sun had set its way down as the moon had just rose its way up with all the glimmering stars by its side. Syaoran began to have an idea on how to meet up with the princess. The only that came to him was to sneak out of the dynasty and go to the princess. To make sure that his mother and Meilin won't notice him gone ( I know this sounds corny ) he chanted a spell to make a duplicate of him. He was all ready to go, leaving in his chinese designed green robes with an insignia of raindrops on the front and the moon in the back along with his sword( I don't know how to describe the green robe you always see him wear in the CCS series ). Filled with excitement of finally seeing the princess he had gotten ready to leave, sneaking out of his window.

Syaoran: (_talking to his double)_ Make sure that Meilin and mother doesn't suspect anything.... OK!!

Syaoran 2: All right! Don't worry about it........

Running past the village, he headed straight for the castle and caught a glimpse of nothing you wouldn't be surprised of.

Syaoran: Damn it! Guards everywhere. How am I suppose to see the princess with all of them around?

Before he planned on sneaking into the castle grounds, he first tried to see where the princess's room was. Syaoran had seen the room from where he stood and decided to hover over to the balcony.

Syaoran: _( whispering )_ Now........... Element.............. Wind...........

The wind began to form in a group to guide Syaoran right above the guards where they didn't sense anything and over to the window dropping him off just in time to let him cast a spell helping him glide on walls. He tried to stick up his head to see if any one was around until he saw the princess.

Syaoran: .......................................

Being speechless, his heart began to beat faster than it usually did feeling like he was going to fall any minute. There was also a golden lion by her side who had angel wings in a stance just like any of the usual lions Syaoran had saw outside the village. 

Sakura: Ohhhhh.......... ( to herself feeling disappointed )

Keroberos: What's wrong princess?

Sakura: Huh?....... Oh it's nothing. ( still giving a disappointed look ) It's nothing Keroberos and please 

call me Sakura. I'm sorry for waking you up Keroberos. Go back to sleep. 

Sakura pampered Keroberos to help go back to his nap and just then they heard a noise outside near the balcony. 

Sakura: What was that? 

Keroberos: I'll go and see what it was....... Princess, you stay here

Sakura: But Keroberos.....................

Keroberos: No, it is my duty to protect you from any harm. The king has ordered me to do so and I will 

not let his majesty down.

Syaoran: Ahhh shoot..... ( whispering )[ as he made the noise by nearly falling from the wall ]

Keroberos: All right!!!!!!!!!! Who's out there?!!!

Syaoran began to panic not having any ideas escaping from the ferocious beast until he started to crawl his way under the balcony not letting the beast catch him. The best began to leave from the balcony which Syaoran began to be relieved. 

Keroberos: It's ok princess. Whatever it was, it's gone.

Sakura began to stand up and walk over to the end of the balcony getting a good glimpse of the beautiful view in the sky. Just as soon as Syaoran began to hide hearing the footsteps, he saw that it was the princess knowing that he wants to get a glimpse one more time.

Sakura: ( concerned look ) I hope we'll see each other again someday...................

[ Looking out through the balcony like she could see the world with true compassionate ] with Syaoran looking at her without her noticing that he was right there near her than ever before.

Just as Sakura began to walk back to her room, he had a chance to hover again back to the village on his way to the Clow dynasty. 

************************************************************************************

OK. Maybe I wrote a little too much. I probably bored you into reading everything going on. Again I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please send me more reviews. I still only got a little less than I thought. Please tell me if my story is getting better. I'll continue to finish the story if you liked it!!!!!!!!!


	7. An Unexpected Surprise

Sorry to keep u waiting so long. Haven't been able to find some time off with all these midterms coming up. I'm not good at this so y don't we just get on with the story.

***********************************************************************************************

Chapter 7 " An Unexpected Surprise ''

After walking back from the castle and had just flew into his room through the window, Syaoran left his sword leaning against a wall slamming himself on his bed thinking about the princess over and over. All this time looking for her for so many years, she had been inside the castle not knowing of her presence. After seeing her with his own eyes Syaoran couldn't stop thinking about her knowing how much he wanted her to be in his arms and have the princess feel the same way as he does for her. He got up from his bed gazing out the window looking at the sky wishing for the princess to be with him with all of his heart.

Syaoran (doubtfully): Who am I kidding......? Look at me.. She's a princess and I'm just a villager. What

would she want to do with me? I'm not the one for her...................

All night he lay down on his bed full of disappointment with his heart broken realizing the truth about him and the princess until he fell asleep.

****************************Next Morning******************************************

It was bright morning with happiness floating around the kitchen in the Clow dynasty. 

Sister 2: So what would you like to do today? Go out and hunt for boys.

Sister 1: I haven't had a date in weeks now.. Why don't come with me Meilin and we'll find ourselves

some guys and we'll double date together. (happily)

Meilin: uhhhhhhhh.. no thanks.... I already found my guy........... and it's my Syaoran (blushing furiously)

Syaoran: (yawning) w w wha what's going on? 

Meilin: Ssssyaaooooorrrraaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

She ran toward Syaoran at a speed which looked like she was about to crash into him anytime now. Meilin had collided into Syaoran and made the whole manor rumble as if the whole Earth had shook. 

Syaoran: Ugghhhh.. Meilin!!!!!!!! How many times have I told you not to hug me instantly?! (furiously)

Meilin: I'm sorry Syaoran. It's just that I want to show you how much I love you.

Recognizing that Syaoran was all dressed up to go somewhere, she was curious to know where he was going and wanted to tag along.

Meilin: Hey! Syaoran where are you going today?

Syaoran: (grunting) It's not any of your concern......

Yelan Li: I would like to know that myself Syaoran. Would you care to tell me where it is that you're

going?

Knowing that his mother is testy if he won't come out with it, he immediately told his mother.

Syaoran: I'm going to train just outside the village Mother.

Yelan Li: All right Syaoran..if you're training that's all right with me. As long as you stay out of trouble.

********************Outside the village*************************************************

Being able to lose Meilin after she had tried to keep up with Syaoran, he found a perfect place to train.

All around him seemed to look like a desert. He was on top of the cliff gripping his sword in his hands and swiftly making cool slash and stab moves like he was an honorary knight fighting with all of his heart for something he truly loves. 

Syaoran: (panting) Princess...................................

Just then all of the sudden Syaoran heard a stampede of footsteps about to come his way. He began to take cover on the top of a cliff to check out the scene. He noticed that two armies colided with each other. The one on Syaoran's left was the army of Mesmeria, where he lived and the other army was something that looked like invaders trying to take over the village. Syaoran caught his eyes at the leader of the Mesmeria army which looked like Prince Toya and his partner Yue. 

Prince Toya: Keep your armies away from our village Radansho if you know what's good for you.

General Radansho: Never!!!!!!!!! I attend to take over your village and I will get what I want!!

Prepare to meet your doom Prince!! Let's go!!!!!!!!!!!!

The two armies had began to charge furiously fighting with all they got. Radansho tried to make his way toward Prince Toya to wipe him out head to head and claim the village. It looked bad for Mesmeria, many men had been wiped out but some of Radansho's men still stands. Yue and Keroberos were the only ones left standing still having enough strength to wipe out the remaining of Radansho's army. Just then Yue's eyes had caught sight of the Prince down with Radansho pointing his sword toward the Prince about to end his life.

Yue: Noooooooooo!!!! Toya!!! Run away!!!!!!

Radansho: Any last words my Prince?!!!!!!!! Hahahhahahahahhhhhaaaaaahaha!

Just as Radansho had gotten ready to swing his sword at the Prince, Syaoran had jumped in just in time to defend him. 

Radansho: Stand aside boy!!! This does not concern you.

Syaoran: What's the matter?! Afraid to take on someone smaller than you?!

Radansho: I'll show you boy!! Let's see what you got!! Come on!!!!!!!!!

Radansho began to charge at Syaoran at an unstoppable speed, but Syoaran quicly began to duck tripping Radansho over pointing his sword toward Radansho. Radansho began to roll over to the side quickly began to reach for his daggers and threw them straight at Syaoran.   


Syaoran: Hah!! You missed!! Now it's my turn!! ( Syaoran chanted an incantation and began to summon

something unbelievable for sore eyes.)

Syaoran: Now!!!!! Fire Dragon!!!!! Go!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The fire dragon went straight for Radansho and burned his whole army to a crisp in a second.

Syaoran: Ready for more?!!!!!!!!!!!!

Radansho: ( shaking in freight) a aa aah ahhhh I surrender..........(running )

His whole army ran away along with their leader in freight and shame of never coming back to face the village ever again.

Toya: ( grunting ) Could i it be?

Syaoran: Your majesty... Are you all right?

Yue: Toya? Are you ok? 

Toya: I'm fine.... just out of breath. Without this guy I wouldn't even be here.

Yue: Thank you for saving the Princes life.......

Syaoran: It was nothing.....

Toya: How about this? For saving my life, how would like to visit the king? I'm sure father would be 

pleased to know you saved my life and give you something for it.

Syaoran: ( to himself) What?! Now?! 

Toya: What do you say? Do you want to come?

Syaoran: s ss sssu sssssssure................................

***********************************In the Throne Room**********************************

Toya: Mother, Father this is the one who saved me from Radansho and his army today

Fujitaka: Pleased to meet you my boy.

Syaoran: ( blushing with embarassment, immediately bowed to the king and queen ) uhhhh... oh I'm sorry

it is an honor to meet the both of you, your majesties.

Nadeshiko: (giggling) There's no need to be nervous con... You are our honorary guest......

Fujitaka: Oh with all this excitement I didn't even get your name. What is your name my boy?

Syaoran: Li Syaoran, sir....

Tomoyo: (maid of the castle) ( _giggling_ _in a silent tone_ ) he looks like he's the same age as you.. right

Shuru?

Shuru: Mind your own business Tomoyo. Why don't you go and hang out with your boyfriend Eriol?

Shuru was a Prince from another kingdom sent to know Sakura and marry her. He had mysterious purple eyes, dark jet black hair and same size figure as Syaoran. He was also determined to get the Princess as much as Syaoran would. Standing right by the maid ( Tomoyo ) he kept his eye on Syaoran the whole time like a watchdog of the king.

Fujitaka: Ah my boy..... now come to think of it you look like you're the same age as my daughter...

Nadeshiko: Yes.. In fact I think you two would be perfect for each other. Why don't I call her out so you 

could meet her?

Shuru: (angrily) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr............................

Syaoran: (stammering) uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Nadeshiko: Sakura honey, come on out...... There's a boy we would like for you to meet...

As soon as Syaoran saw a shadow come out from behind the wall his heart began to pound more than ever. Just as the time went passed by for a second a figure appeared. Syaoran looked at her in amazement than before. She was more beautiful than he had ever pictured her. She wore a long pink dress shoulder lengthed, a short cape that supported her and a little star jeweled green amulet that matched her lovely eyes. Sakura bowed to the boy being surprised and these words came to her head.

Sakura: It's you.......................

Nadeshiko: Sakura... this is the boy I want you to meet. His name is Syaoran Li.

After being introduced too each other, Sakura and Syaoran starred at each other eye to eye. Sakura gave a mega smile to Syaoran but he didn't look away or move. He just kept his eyes to the princess and didn't care if she was a princess and he wasn't a true prince. All he knew was that he loved her with all of his heart and never wanted to be torn away from her when he came this close to see her face to face. Shuru began to be enraged by the way Syaoran being close to the princess.

Nadeshiko: It truly looks like you really like my daughter Syaoran.....

Syaoran: What?! How can you tell? I mean uhhhhhhhhhh.......

Nadeshiko: ( giggling ) Well for one thing .... you can't keep your eyes off of her..

Fujitaka: Than it's settled, I would like to pronounce that Li Syaoran, saver of my son's life would be the one to win my daughter's heart.

Shuru: Not so fast!!!!!!!! My king, how could this villager be granted to win the fair princesses heart if he's not a prince himself?! 

Syaoran: Who the hell are you calling a villager?!

Fujitaka: All right there's only one way to settle this. To settle this, I grant Shuru and Syaoran to have a duel tomorrow afternoon. The victorious one would be the one granted to win my daughter's heart.

Syaoran: Fine by me.( looking at Shuru sharply)

Shuru: I'll see you there.

He walked away gripping his hand into a fist tightly on his way to his room. In his mind, words echoed as he passed through a million rooms. 

Shuru: I will win that duel. If I can't have the princess no one will.


	8. Dueling for Love

Sorry if I kept u waiting for more chapters. My whole week's been a bust. Ur probably wondering y I added a new character in the story that also fights for Sakura's love. I thought it would make the whole thing more competitive and romantic. So let's get on with the story.

***********************************************************************

Chapter 8 "Dueling for Love'' ^v^ ^v^ ^v^ ^v^ ^v^ ^v^

Morning came for both competitors. Both competitors fiercely rushed around the castle getting ready for the duel. The duel wouldn't take place for another 3 hours. With Syaoran roaming around the castle he looked around the hallway intrigued with the surrounding. Still walking around the castle his eyes caught the attention of the princess standing at the end of the hallway talking to no one, but his competitor Shuru. Syaoran 

decided to get a little closer to hear what they were saying. 

" Princess I hope you'll be there to see me assure my victory against that peasant" said Shuru.

Hearing those words, Syaoran began to enrage with jealousy and felt the thrill of stomping him flat to the floor. " How dare that pretty boy call me a peasant?! He doesn't even know who he's messing with.. I'll show him something when we get there!" 

Syaoran continued to set his eyes on the princess and Shuru seeing that the Shuru gave a bow to the princess and exited himself which gave Syaoran a chance to leave as well. On his way back to his room Meilin popped up out of nowhere hugging him and throbbing him with all her strength. 

" Why didn't you tell me you were going to have a duel?" said Meilin full of concern.

Syaoran didn't answer her. He walked away from Meilin trying to not hurt her that the only reason he accepted the duel was because he had already loved someone else.

Meilin approached to Syaoran asking him another question but was full of content and sadness " Is it because you're fighting for her?!"

He stopped walking and stood still with his eyes widened and shocked. In his mind "How did she know?"

Meilin approached more closer to Syaoran "I always knew you had loved someone else after all these years. I didn't had the guts to even say it....... but I'm happy for you, you should be happy and be with the one you want".

Syaoran: But......... 

Meilin: It's all right......Now get out there and win!!!

*************************At the Duel***************************

Everything was set up. Meilin, Yelan Li and all of Syaorans sisters sat with the audience in the guest box. The servants had all been placed in the two boxes right next to the royal seating box. Tomoyo sitting in the servants box gazed at the whole field filled with happiness and joy " I am so happy for the princess. I think she may have found that right guy waiting for her, right Eriol? Eriol? Eriol? What's wrong?" 

Eriol looked serious and was thinking about something "Could this boy be........?" 

Tomoyo: Eriol... shhhh the duel's about to start.

In the royal box, there standing was King Fujitaka, Queen Nadeshiko, Prince Toya and Princess Sakura.

"My friends thank you for coming here today to witness our special event. As you know I have finally found two suitors for my daughter. Today we are going to determine which will win her heart. And now I give you our contestants ......The Prince from the East Kingdom....Shuru!!!! and a skilled warrior from our humble town...... Syaoran!!!!!

The whole stadium roared tremendously with excitement as everyone one from each of the boxes even the servants couldn't keep themselves from the excitement.

Meilin: Yeah!!!!! Go Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura gazed out at the whole event and two of her suitors. As soon as she had set her emerald eyes on Syaoran she couldn't look somewhere and began to blush. Shuru had began to wave at Sakura getting her attention until realizing that her eyes were fixed on Syaoran. Shuru grew with jealousy that it was Syaoran who had caught her attention. Both guys wore their combat clothing. Shuru was dressed in black armor which looked to be like a knight lining nearly all around him with his silver polished engraved sword with his red cape hanging on his back. Syaoran dressed in his green robes( similar to the one showed in the series) light for fighting with his magical sword on his back.

"Ready to lose peasant?! " said Shuru.....

" We'll see about that....pretty boy".....said Syaoran.

Announcer: And..... Let the Match BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Syaoran just stood there as Shuru began to charge at him with his sword ready to stab him" What's the matter huh peasant? Too afraid to move?!". Syaoran began to flip high above Shuru... just as he landed he gave a blow toward Shuru and missed him. 

"Not bad peasant.... you may have gotten me by surprise but lets see if you could withstand this. Shuru prepared a surprisal attack looking like he was about to charge but without Syaoran realizing Shuru flipped right behind Syaoran and began to frenzy stab him. Each stabs Shuru had missed began to become worn out. 

" That's the pathetic thing about you... always trying to make the first move and now you're already tired. Now it's my turn....Haaahhhhhhhhhh!!!! said Syaoran.

Both were face to face with their swords collided pushing each other with all their strength. With both backing away Syaoran smirked with eagerness " I think it's time for me to finish this duel."

Shuru: What?!

Syaoran: Element Thunder!!!!!! Fuse!! Now!!!!!!!!!!!

His sword was fused with his magical sword getting ready to aim at Shuru. 

"This is impossible" said Shuru... How?

Eriol: Is it possible? Can he be ..............?

Shuru had taken the blow fallen on his knees with scrapes all over his body. 

Syaoran withdrawed his magic panting but giving these last words to his worn out opponent " Looks like you lose, pretty boy.."

Announcer: And the Winner is SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The audience cheered with amazement and roared out Syaorans name throughout the whole stadium. "Syaoran!!! Syaoran!!! Syaoran!!!! Syaoran!!!! Syaoran!!!!"

Both of the competitors had came to the royal box after the match was over. Sakura ran over to Syaoran with amazement curious with the whole match "That was awesome!! How did you manage to do that last attack? I've never seen anybody do that before in a duel." said Sakura.

Yes my boy.. How did you manage to show us that remarkable performance? said the king.

Shuru: I would like to know how also..........(still worn out)

Syaoran: Well how can I put this...........I'm a descendant of Clow Reed.................

************************************************************************

Did u like it? If u did please send me review I only have a few and I need to know if my 1st fanfic is all right or ok. Well that's all I have to say and PLEASE SEND ME MORE REVIEWS!!!!!

************************************************************************


End file.
